Talk:Odolwa
Has anyone else noticed that he speaks when he does an attack. It sounds like the threee attacks say : Hoofadari, Jabbthehutt, Madona. Its just me.....>_> Zmario 23:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) lol Eat some Soy. Thats pretty funny. I guess people interpret it in different ways. Zmario 23:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) "Spiders" Should the spiders Odalwa summons have a page of their own like the "butterflies" do? There's enough details to make a page for them; they chase after bombs, are knocked skidding by deku nuts, die if they touch Odalwa's fire wall, and usually drop hearts, giving the player a way to heal mid battle. :Only if they appear outside of the boss battle as well, which I don't believe they do. We generally only make pages for enemies summoned by bosses if they appear in other areas too or if they are summoned during a very major boss battle (like a final boss). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. They are indeed only found in the Odalwa battle. --Fierce Deku (talk) 01:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Things I have a couple general questions, they apply to other pages but there are examples of them here also: 1- Look at this statement "However, if Link throws a bomb, a bomb flower, a bombchu, or a powder keg away from Odolwa" I'm 99% sure you don't need an "a" before every item in the list, just the first one. I'm pretty sure I saw that done somewhere else on the wiki though so I wanted to ask. 2- In MM, there are numerous rewards that Link only receives the first time that he does something (not on subsequent time loops). Do we want to specify that in each instance? This page for example references Link only getting the boss remains/heart container the first time he beats Odolwa. Note that sometimes Link will receive an alternate reward, such as rupees, as opposed to getting nothing. Other times he will get a useless duplicate of the same item (Gibdo Mask for example). --Fierce Deku (talk) 05:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) #I have been taught to format lists the way I did it here (though others may have been shown the opposite). #If I remember correctly, most (or at least some) pages already account for the different awards Link gets depending on the circumstances (I just tried to phrase it more concisely). If an article doesn't say anything on the matter, it really should to be precise. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :1-Did you learn that in the US, if you don't mind divulging you location? It might be different in some other countries. I'll wait for more responses before I change anything. 2-That makes sense, I'll look over some other pages for that later. --Fierce Deku (talk) 06:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Dem spiders. Don't they have a page somewhere? I can't find it, and anyway, if it exists there should really be a link, yeah? I think they also cluster around bombs, but I can't be sure. Also they kinda need a name. :He's talking about the land crawling bugs Odolwa summons during the battle. I asked about this a while ago in an above topic, with the response being that we don't generally have pages for things that only appear as a summon in a single boss battle. You could start a forum about changing that if you want, I wouldn't mind giving these their own page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC)